Rosas y Dragones
by PogoPop
Summary: Izuku tenia una vida tranquila en el reino de Todoroki. Hasta que el reino esta próximo entrar en guerra y su amigo debe desposarse para formar una alianza. (KatsuDeku)
1. Rosas

" _Kacchan_ "

Izuku despertó sobresaltado. Había vuelto a soñar con aquel niño de cabello rubio, de su edad en ese tiempo en el que se soñaba. Habían pasado años con el mismo sueño, mas Izuku no podía recordar quien era ni en qué momento exacto había comenzado a aparecer en su vida, solo era como un recuerdo muy lejano. Recuerda haberle preguntado a su mamá las primeras veces que tomo conciencia de su sueño recurrente, pero ella tampoco sabía de qué hablaba su hijo.

Lo que Izuku si recordaba, es que su madre le dijo que comenzó a soñar con él poco antes de que atacaran la aldea donde vivían.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Izuku se levantó de su cama apenas escucho los ligeros golpes que su mamá le daba a su vieja puerta de madera.

-Desayuno!-Le llamo con una agradable y cariñosa voz una vez cesaron los golpecitos.

-Ahorita bajo!-Contesto animado, oliendo hasta su pequeño cuarto los panes de moras que seguramente su madre acababa de hornear. Se cambió a sus habituales ropas de trabajo que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde, junto con sus extraños zapatos rojos, que no sabía de donde su madre los había conseguido, pero le encantaban.

Abrió la desigual puerta de madera y bajo los pocos escalones de piedra. Era una construcción muy irregular y veja, tal vez tan vieja como el reino, pero al menos estaba casi pegada al castillo, donde ambos trabajaban. Llego directamente a la mesa, donde le esperaba, no panecitos de moras, sino un pastel completo. Sus verdes ojos se agrandaron con ilusión.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Izuku.-Inko le felicito, rodeando sus brazos a lado de su hijo.-17 años, ya eres todo un adulto.-Suspiro mientras Izuku le devolvía el abrazo con fervor.-Todo un omega en edad de casarse.-Le pico las costillas juguetonamente e Izuku se sobresaltó, poniéndose rojo al tiempo que se separaba de un salto.

-Na-nada de eso, mamá!-Le recrimino tomando asiento mientras su mamá le pasaba un plato con una rebanada de pastel y fruta.-Ya te he dicho que no quiero casarme, además, nadie está interesado en mi de todas maneras.-Se encogió de hombros y tomo del vaso con leche frente a él.

-Eso no es cierto, Izuku, he visto como se te quedan viendo los alfas en el mercado.-

-Si bueno, pero son los mismo que se burlaban de mi.-Inko se encogió de hombros y volteo al cielo. Empezando a resignarse a nunca tener nietos.

Continuaron comiendo con una conversación amena alejada del futuro romántico de Izuku, a petición del omega, hasta que se hizo la hora de comenzar sus labores diarias.

* * *

Hace diez años que Inko e Izuku, al igual que otros conocidos, tuvieron que abandonar su aldea natal a causa del ataque de unos ogros. Nada contra el reino en específico, la aldea de Izuku solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Todos los sobrevivientes de su aldea habían sido bien aceptados en el reino de Endeavor, quien, a pesar de su aspecto, era un rey justo que velaba por su reino.

La mamá de Izuku había sido acomodada en la cocina del palacio, donde era una excelente repostera, e Izuku, por todo el tiempo que pasaba jugando en los pasillos mientras su mamá trabajaba, se hizo amigo del príncipe que era de su misma edad, Todoroki, y años después, paso a ser su sirviente personal que lo ayudaba en todo.

Izuku no se quejaba, Todoroki podía ser muy serio, pero era una buena persona. Nunca lo miraba como inferior ni le pedía nada realmente, pero siempre estaban juntos. Eran si bien, los mejores amigos.

-Buenos días, Iida, aun no despierta Todoroki?-Pregunto Izuku alzando una mano para saludarlo mientras corría subiendo los escalones al piso donde se encontraban los aposentos del príncipe.

-El príncipe Todoroki aún no despierta.-Le comento el caballero, resaltando el príncipe y luego haciendo una inclinación.-Buenos días también, Izuku.-Le sonrió y le dejo pasar.

Izuku recorrió los largos pasillos de piedra, con los enormes ventanales que daban a todo el reino. Las grandes cortinas ya estaban siendo abiertas por otros sirvientes, mientras Izuku caminaba y miraba al exterior, observando como todos los vendedores comenzaban a levantar sus carpas cerca de la plaza central, justo frente al palacio.

Así, perdido en la vista de su reino, llego a la puerta donde se encontraba durmiendo el príncipe y entro sigilosamente, todo se encontraba en completa obscuridad hasta que el joven de ojos verdes comenzó a abrir cada una de las 3 enormes cortinas de la habitación del príncipe, y abriendo de par en par las puertas de su balcón para que entrara el aire fresco de la maniana. Se volteo para despertar al príncipe, pero…

-Buenos días Izuku, llegas temprano.-Midoriya se sobresaltó al escuchar la calmada voz de su amigo.

-A-Ah! Todoroki!-Exclamo nervioso pero aun así se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse las sabanas de encima.-No dormiste bien?-Observo las pesadas ojeras bajo los ojos de distinto color del príncipe. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pase casi toda la noche en vela.-Suspiro aceptando la ayuda y levantándose, alisando sus blancas ropas de cama.-Ayer por la noche, luego de que te fuiste, mi padre me mando a llamar a su salón.-Izuku se mordió el labio, sabía que nada bueno podía salir luego de que el rey lo citara para algo. Todoroki se pasó una mano por su lado rojo del cabello, como tomando fuerzas para continuar.-Me dijo que mi prometido estaba en camino.-El joven de pecas levanto las cejas con y abrió la boca con asombro.-Llegara hoy después del medio día.-Se sentó en los cojines que cubrían el asiento de su ventanal.

-P-Prometido?!-Estaba sorprendido. Desde hace años que Izuku nunca había escuchado sobre el matrimonio arreglado del príncipe.-Creí que se había cancelado.-

-Yo también lo creía… Hasta ayer.-Miro por la ventana.-Creí que a mi padre ya no le importaba que su hijo fuera un omega, y que me dejaría reinar sin un alfa a mi lado, pero.-Se detuvo, viendo a toda la gente ir de un lado a otro, en armonía, sin peligro, luego alzo la vista y miro el mar a la lejanía, se quedó así por unos momentos, pero luego regreso su vista a su amigo.-Tengo que hacerlo.-Dijo firme.

Izuku se estremeció por dentro, pero no le dijo nada más que sonreírle para animarlo. Entendía porque debía hacer eso, por una alianza, para que su gente pudiera seguir viviendo tranquila. Se avecinaba una guerra y cualquier alianza sería buena, solo que la alianza que formaría el matrimonio de Todoroki no sería cualquiera. Se casaría con el alfa heredero de una tribu de guerreros, si bien eran muy criticados por que estaban a un paso de ser unos salvajes, los señores de los dragones eran muy poderosos y cualquier reino quisiera ser su aliado, pero esta sería la primera vez que se abrirían a otros reinos.

Todoroki no sabía cómo lucia el alfa con el que pasaría el resto de su vida. Se vieron una vez cuando eran niños y vagamente lo recuerda.

* * *

Para distraer al príncipe de todo el evento social que se avecinaba, Izuku lo convenció de ir a montar un poco alrededor del reino, sabía que a Todoroki le encantaba cabalgar en su caballo blanco. Y si, el príncipe acepto gustoso con una ligera sonrisa que Izuku multiplico por diez en su propio rostro.

Ambos bajaron a los establos e Izuku alisto los caballos bajo su propia insistencia, saludando de paso a Ochako, amiga de la infancia de ambos.

-Escuche los rumores, Todoroki.-La castaña lo miro con tristeza y se atrevió a darle un abrazo, que el príncipe recibió con gusto.-Todo el castillo se está movilizando para preparar la gran fiesta que se llevara a cabo en el gran salón.

-Espero que nos puedas acompañar.-Su amiga los vio a antes y asintió, con una sonrisa antes de retirarse. Izuku solo la vio partir y como Todoroki se daba vuelta para ensillar el mismo su caballo, pensativo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras salían cabalgando del reino, Izuku un poco más atrás que Todoroki. Claro, hasta que se alejaron de las murallas del reino donde nadie los miraría y sus caballos se igualaron.

Izuku observaba de reojo al príncipe. Había sido su amigo de la infancia, y si no fuera porque el mismo se lo dijo, nunca se habría dado cuenta de que Todoroki era un omega. No olía para nada similar a Izuku, su aroma era más fuerte, casi como el de un alfa. Por eso no muchos sabían que el futuro rey sería un omega, por eso Todoroki casi creyó que no ocupaba desposarse a un alfa para eso.

Pararon al final de un risco y bajaron del caballo, sentándose en pasto, dejando que la suave brisa del mar les acariciara el cabello.

-Oh, Izuku.-Le llamo a su amigo mientras rebuscaba algo en el pantalón y saco un una cadenita larga, con un pequeño reloj al final, tendiéndoselo.-Casi había olvidado tu cumpleaños por la conmoción de esta mañana. Lo sien-Todoroki no termino de disculparse cuando ya tenía a un Izuku muy feliz abalanzándose sobre él, tirándolo al piso y ambos riendo.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado!-Dijo entre risas mientras tomaba el reloj y se enderezaba para observarlo.-Gracias Todoroki, es hermoso.-Volvió a sonreír y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Observo como el príncipe estuvo a punto de hablar cuando su mirada se desvió al mar. Unos barcos se acercaban a la lejanía, a unas horas de tierra firme. No sería gran cosa, podía ser barcos mercantes, excepto por las banderas que ondeaban y por el par de dragones que los acompañaban.

-Llegaron.-No espero una confirmación de su amigo para montar su caballo blanco.

Izuku miraba fascinado los navíos, pero más que nada, a los dragones que surcaban los cielos. Definitivamente llegarían más rápido, entendía la urgencia del príncipe por irse, así que se puso en marcha junto con él.

Los draconianos eran una raza guerrera, salvaje. Atemorizaban el otro lado del mar, las tierras sin reinos, las tierras de los salvajes. Hasta donde Izuku sabía, esta era la primera vez que esos salvajes cruzaban el mar, pues un rumor muy difundido, afirmaba que les tenían miedo al agua.

* * *

Llegaron mucho antes de lo planeado devuelta al castillo. No faltaba mucho para que ellos llegaran y quería estar preparado. Por eso tan rápido como llegaron, Izuku se apresuró a prepararle un baño. Llenando una tina de agua caliente en la habitación del príncipe mientras este recibía instrucciones de su padre para cuando todos llegaran. Era un día ajetreado en el castillo, con sirvientes corriendo de aquí allá, con flores o tapetes o velas. Todo estaba siendo preparado. Escuchaba entre algunos cuchicheos de los sirvientes que para que se molestaban arreglando todo para unos barbaros que no apreciaban más que la sangre y los dragones. Rosas rojas y blancas, la flor de la familia, se ponían en todas partes.

Una vez Todoroki se encerró en su habitación, Izuku también bajo a tomar un baño rápido y cambiarse las ropas sucias de haber cabalgado. Sabía que tendría que estar toda la noche atrás del príncipe, atendiéndolo y dándole apoyo emocional.

Se cambió con unas ropas casi iguales a las que tenía, solo que en esta ocasión se colocó unos guantes blancos y acomodo la cadena de oro del reloj sobresaliendo de su bolillo. Se miró al espejo y miro los nervios en su rostro. Porque estaba nervioso? Nada de eso le concernía, solo tenía un presentimiento. Bueno, eso y la reputación que tenía la tribu el futuro esposo de su príncipe.

Unos salvajes, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo y abría las puertas de los aposentos de Todoroki, encontrándose a este justo saliendo de la tina. Izuku automáticamente enrojeció, cerró los ojos y entro, cerrando la puerta y caminando a ciegas.

-T-Todoroki!-Grito. Ciertamente, el único hombre que había visto desnudo había sido su amigo por situaciones así, pero el otro parecía no inmutarse.

-Ah, Midoriya, creí que tardarías mas.-Dijo con calma mientras se sacaba el cuerpo.

Izuku solo suspiro y camino hasta al armario mientras el otro terminaba de secarse. Saco el traje de gala del príncipe, el cual era un traje de azul marino con un chaleco negro con dorado y una camisa con cuello en holanes. Lo cierto es que Todoroki se miraba muy formal, y gracioso, con ese traje puesto. Se lo dejo en una silla y fue a preparar sus anillos.

-Odio ese traje.-Comento el príncipe.-Esa camisa es muy incómoda.-Y rio, Izuku se alegró de eso.

Le sorprendía la calma con la que Todoroki estaba llevando todo esto, si Izuku no lo conociera bien, ni siquiera pensaría que le afecto en algo la noticia del compromiso, pero el omega sabía que no era así. Se le notaba, estaba más distante y serio que lo normal.

Se sentó en la ventana, esperando que su amigo terminara de arreglarse. A la entrada del castillo observo que se acercaban varias carrozas, guerreros montados y gente caminando. Suspiro.

-Ya es hora.-Le anuncio a su príncipe mientras ambos se paraban y bajaban como todos los demás, apurados cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

Izuku lo acompaño hasta la entrada, donde se colocó dos pasos atrás de su príncipe, y a lado de este se encontraba el rey. Un hombre grande e imponente. Observo como Todoroki miraba a la torre donde se encontraba su mamá encerrada, y ella también lo miraba desde la gran ventana. Dirigió su vista a donde se encontraban los sirvientes del castillo, igual esperando fuera de la entrada, y observo a su mamá, tenía un rostro lleno de compasión. Ella también había conocido a Todoroki desde que era un niño, y era triste verlo así, obligado a desposarse con alguien que no conocía.

Los draconianos comenzaron a entrar a la gran plaza desde la vía principal del reino, rodeando la fuente central. No había dragones, no grandes al menos pero podía ver varios pequeños caminando a lado de los carruajes o siendo transportados por ellos. Todos estaban ciertamente fascinados, puesto que nadie nunca había visto uno en persona. Hasta hace no mucho se creía que estaban a punto de extinguirse, y sin embargo ahí estaba la salvación de esa especie, siendo transportada por los draconianos.

Eran escandalosos, ninguno venia en orden ni en fila. Usaban ropas hechas con piel, en retazos con cuero, todos tenían capas rojas. La mayoría de los hombres venían con el pecho desnudo y las mujeres solo se cubrían los pechos. Ninguno venia en preciso orden, pero si todos seguían a una mujer rubia cabalgando un gran dragon sin alas, negro de ojos rojos. Ella era la matriarca de la tribu, una imponente mujer con una mirada penetrante. Una alfa. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices contrastaba con la gran sonrisa que tenía cuando bajo de su dragóny se acercó al rey sin ademanes ni formalidades, estrechándole la espalda como colegas.

-Cuanto tiempo, Enji, no puedo creer que por fin este pasando.-Sonrió la mujer mientras el rey solo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

-Bienvenida, Mitsuki, donde se encuentra el…-Pero antes de terminar de hablar, el rugió de un dragón robo la atención de todos, mirando al cielo, donde un joven dragón rojo se preparaba para aterrizar en la plaza, en presencia de todos.

Quedando justo frente al rey, el principe e Izuku, se posó el dragón, de donde un joven rubio y fornido, bajo de un salto, sonriéndole a los tres con prepotencia. Los múltiples collares sobre su pecho desnudo y su capa roja ondeando. Poso sus ojos rojos en el príncipe, pero después miro a Izuku.

-K-Kacchan…-

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer. Es el primer fanfic que escribo del fandom (Y el primero en mucho tiempo), por favor comenten que opinan:)

Me inspire en los Dothraki de GoT para los Draconianos (Que agarre el nombre de una raza de DnD).


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku se llevó ambas manos a la boca para taparla cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, pero se tranquilizó cuando el rubio le quito la vista de encima y los demás ni se inmutaron. " _Bien, no me escucho_ ". Pensó, pero aún tenía mucha confusión. Él era el niño que soñaba, pero, ¿ _porque?_

Todoroki se inclinó ante el joven rubio que acababa de bajar de su dragón, sin haber evitado alzar una ceja por ver la entrada tan extravagante del que sería su esposo. Pero su entrada complementaba su vestimenta. Presentarse ante la familia real sin camisa no era nada usual, era una grosería incluso. Pero observando a su gente, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse, al menos por un tiempo en lo que eran educados.

-Es un placer conocerlo, soy Todoroki Shoto, príncipe del reino. -Se presentó con una reverencia, algo que el rubio observo extrañado, levantando una ceja.

-¿Que mierda se supone que estás haciendo? -Alzo la voz, hablando por primera vez y haciendo que su voz estremezca a Izuku, que solo podía verlo un poco asustado. - ¿Eh? Tú mitad y mi...-Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, su madre le había empujado la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Disculpen los modales de mi hijo.-Comentó entre risas.-Aun le falta domesticarse, ¿no es así Katsuki? -Le sonrió cínicamente mientras le volteaba verle la cabeza a ella y le apretaba las mejillas. -Ahora preséntate bien, como practicaste. -Y ya por fin lo soltó, para el alivio de Katsuki y de todos los presentes que miraban la escena con vergüenza ajena.

-Soy Bakugou Katsuki, el mejor guerrero que matara a todos sus enemigos. -No se reverencio cuando se presentó ante el rey y el príncipe, pero si ordeno a uno de sus acompañantes que le trajera una caja mediana de metal, pesada, adornada con detalles de oro.

La tomo y la coloco de frente al príncipe, abriéndola delicadamente hasta revelar un huevo de dragón, completamente lleno de escamas azules tan obscuras que se miraban negras hasta que las golpeaba la luz del sol. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante este hecho, incluso el rey Endeavor alzo las cejas en señal de asombro.

El príncipe tomo el huevo entre sus brazos y lo observo con detalle, sintiendo las duras y rugosas escamas bajo el tacto de sus dedos. La abrazo contra su pecho y sinceramente sonrió ante Bakugou por el regalo, quien no se inmuto. Si ese huevo eclosionaba, sería el primer dragón que el clan de los draconianos no posea.

-Los dragones solo obedecen a una persona. -Katsuki hablo y el príncipe por fin pudo despejar su mirada del huevo para verlo.-Espero que lo cuides bien, bastardo. -Después de semejante regalo, ni Enji podía protestar por la manera de referirse a su hijo.

-...Entonces, si los dragones solo obedecen a una persona, una persona en toda su vida solo podrá poseer el mismo dragón a menos que este muera, pero se supone que los dragones viven más años que un humano, bueno también depende que tipo de dragón sea, por lo tanto, ¿un dragón podría obedecer a alguien más después de que su amo muera o se volverá salvaje?-Izuku murmuraba para sí mismo mientras apuntaba cosas en una libreta que nadie sabía nunca de donde sacaba pero siempre la tenía.

Claramente él no se dio cuenta de este hecho hasta que sintió como se le arrebataba la libreta de sus manos y, para sorpresa de él, todos le estaban observando con extrañes, pues fue el mismo Katsuki el que se acercó a arrebatarle la libreta.

-¿Que se supone que haces, pequeño bastardo? -Le grito, observo la libreta, y se la volvió a aventar. -No puedes ignorarme en mi presencia. -Sonrió. -Voy a matarte. -Dictamino e Izuku lo miro con horror.

-¿¡Qu-Que!? -Retrocedió, pero Mitsuki decidió acabar con todo ese espectáculo porque estaba harta, al igual que el rey y todos los presentes.

-¡Deja de amenazar a todos Bakugou, acabas de llegar! -Le golpeo en la cabeza y se dirigió a Izuku, asustado e intentando desaparecer. -No te preocupes, así es. -Rio-Pero es inofensivo-Y antes de que su hijo pudiera quejarse, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo adentro del castillo, siguiendo a los demás.

El rey entro primero, seguida de Mitsuki, Bakugou y Todoroki, y después ya fueron entrando los demás de la corte real, los nobles y los sirvientes, acompañados de los nuevos draconianos con cargos importantes, cargos de guerreros.

Izuku se quedó fuera, aun recuperándose del susto. Lo que decían los rumores era real, eran unos salvajes. Tenía un poco de miedo por el futuro que le deparaba al reino, pues no solo era una alianza, ellos iban a quedarse ahí. Estaban uniéndose al reino, literalmente. Ambos estaban en desventaja, el reino de Endeavor estaba amenazado con una guerra que no podría ganar solo, y los draconianos de Mitsuki cada vez corrían mas peligro en sus tierras lejanas, al ser nómadas y ganando grandes enemigos cada vez más. El reino de Endeavor era grande y prosperando, había lugar para todos, que llegarían gradualmente y las siguientes semanas se le irían asignando sus lugares y trabajos.

-Bakugou realmente te asusto, ¿uh? -Se acercó un joven pelirrojo a Izuku que se había dejado caer al piso y aun temblaba. Le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarse, cosa que el otro joven acepto. -Soy Kirishima. -Le sonrió, pero esta era una sonrisa sincera, no cínica como la de Mitsuki y Bakugou.

-A-ah, tengo que admitir que sí, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta... _Hostilidad_. -Se avergonzó, observando al otro quien también iba sin camisa, solo unas mangas negras cubriéndole los brazos y una especie de armadura cubriendo sus hombros. -Soy Izuku, mucho gusto. -Y se reverencio, algo que igualmente extraño al draconiano.

-Ah, nosotros no hace...-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Oi! ¡Kirishima! -Ambos voltearon al joven rubio de donde provenía esa voz, venia corriendo en su dirección con pequeño dragón amarillo entre sus brazos. -Ayúdame a llevar a todos los dragones a los _establos_. Ni si quiera sé que son. -Ambos draconianos miraron al sirviente que se encontraba fascinado viendo pequeño dragón, era adorable. Hasta que sintió el peso de las miradas y sonrió.

-Les enseñare donde están. -El rubio le palmeo la espalda.

-Muchas gracias, soy Denki por cierto. -Le apretó el hombro y luego lo soltó.

-Izuku. -Se presentó con una sonrisa. Eran personas muy amables. Tal vez solo Bakugou resultaba ser tan... Volátil.

::  
::

-Son pequeños pero corren rápido y algunos están muy pesados. -Comento Izuku mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su camisa arremangada.

-Te acostumbras. -Comento Denki mientras se sacudía la mano para que un dragón dejara de morderlo.

-Que dicen, son como gatitos. -Kirishima abrazaba a su propio dragón, que tenia de hecho el tamaño de un gato, uno muy gordo. - ¿Verdad que si bebe? -Le hizo cariños mientras lo dejaba en una jaula junto con los demás.

-Tendrán que construirse más jaulas. -Comento al ver como tuvieron que usar algunas de las jaulas que eran para los sabuesos del reino y los lobos del rey.

-Al menos no nos tocó guardar al dragón de Mitsuki en las mazmorras, podríamos estar muertos, o peor, el de Baku. -Denki se estremeció de miedo al escuchar al pelirrojo. -Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos Izuku, lamento como te trato Bakugou antes, realmente puede ser muy enfadoso, pero no te mataría. -Kirishima le animo e Izuku se relajó.

-Aunque tampoco te confíes. -Bromeo Denki y rio al ver como Izuku volvía a tensarse.

-¡Izuku! -Los tres voltearon a ver a la mujer castaña que se acercaba a ellos.-Te estaba buscando. -Observo a los otros y los saludo, sonrojándose un poco pues no era normal ver hombres sin camisa caminando libremente. -Ya empezó la celebración. -Sonrió, al igual que Izuku.

::  
::

-¿¡Donde habían estado, pedazos de mierda!? -Grito Bakugou hasta el otro lado del salón apenas vio a sus amigos entrar por la gran puerta.

Izuku observo con detalle el salón cuando sus dos nuevos acompañantes se fueron con el rubio enojado. El salón se encontraba lleno de nobles y draconianos conviviendo bien, nada salvaje como lo imaginaba. _O no tanto al menos_ , pensó al ver los modales de los invitados.

El salón era enorme, completamente de piedra con candelabros enormes colgando, iluminándolo completamente, además de todas las velas en las paredes. El centro se encontraba libre adornado por alfombras y telas colgando. Las mesas se encontraban alrededor de la pista central, estando justo al medio y al fondo de la habitación. En esa mesa se encontraba el rey, sus nobles de confianza, Mitsuki y sus guerreros de alto mando, sin olvidar a los prometidos, Katsuki y Shoto. Era su celebración después de todo, aunque Izuku rio cuando miro la mirada que tenía su amigo en la cara mirando como comía su futuro esposo, sus amigos y la madre de él. Parecían unos dragones, casi deshuesando un pollo entero cada uno.

A pesar de ser mejor amigo del príncipe, no dejaba de ser un simple sirviente para el rey, por lo tanto no tenía lugar en esa mesa ni en ninguna, pero aun así podían estar ahí. Era algo que no le molestaba. Miro a Uraraka que aun seguía a lado de él y ambos sonrieron, alejándose del salón rápidamente y yendo a la cocina del castillo, donde la mayoría se movía ajetreadamente de aquí para allá, preparando los platillos y dejándolos listos para que otros se los llevaran al banquete.

-¡Mamá! -Grito Izuku llegando con su mamá, quien les sonrió a pesar de estar ajetreada y le entrego un plato de comida a cada uno. -Creo que es él, mamá, la persona de mis sueños. -Uraraka casi escupe su comida.

-¿¡Te enamoraste de Bakugou Katsuki!? -Izuku se puso rojo inmediatamente y empezó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza. Su mama solo les regalo una sonrisa.

-Izuku antes soñaba mucho con un niño rubio de ojos rojos. -Le acaricio el cabello a su hijo mientras le explicaba a su amiga. -Pero es imposible Izuku, jamás lo habías visto hasta hoy. -Esas palabras le dolieron a su hijo y ella se dio cuenta, pero no podía hacer mucho más que verlo con compasión. -Lo que deberían estar haciendo ustedes dos, es que una vez que terminen de comer irse al festejo y encontrar un alfa para desposar. -Empezó a alejarse. -Al menos a Todoroki le toco un alfa muy apuesto. -Uraraka asintió con ella.

E Izuku.

::  
::

Poco después volvió a entrar al gran salón, esta vez solo dado que su amiga se había quedado conversando con Iida. Y al parecer Izuku llegaba en buen momento para ver a todos bailar, pero él solo se quedó a un lado de la pista, tomando una copa de vino de los que los sirvientes ofrecían.

Las parejas bailaban con gracia, tomados de las manos, dando vueltas alrededor del otro y terminando con una reverencia antes de cambiar de compañero de baile si lo deseaban. Era un baile muy sencillo, pero rápidamente distinguió a Todoroki y noto la vergüenza en su cara mientras intentaba explicarle a Bakugou como mover los pies y colocar las manos, algo que sin duda, no le salía para nada bien.

-Oh, Izuku. -Hablo el príncipe al verlo acercarse y soltó entonces la mano del draconiano quien resoplo con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y observando al par. -Baila conmigo para mostrarle. -El omega no pudo evitar sonrojarse intercalando su mirada con el otro omega y el alfa frente a él, pero aun así le dio la mano.

Todoroki lo llevo hasta la pista, pegándolo a él, pecho a pecho, ganándose las miradas de varios presentes pues no era común ver al príncipe bailar con su sirviente, ni ver a dos omegas juntos tampoco. Bakugou solo observaba como Todoroki guiaba completamente al omega mas pequeño, como lo tomaba de la cintura, lo giraba, le decía a donde y como seguir el baile.

-Oí, mitad y mitad, ese es el problema. -Exclamo Bakugou acercándose hasta la pareja, interrumpiendo su baile. -Yo quiero ser el que guía.

-Ni siquiera puedes cruzar un pie con otro sin caerte, ¿y así pretendes guiarme? -Le desafío el príncipe.

Izuku podía sentir la tensión entre ellos dos, viendo cómo se miraban desafiantes. Al parecer estaban sacando su negación a casarse con una discusión tan trivial como ser quien guie un simple baile. El omega se llevó la mano a la cien, sin poder creer lo que su amigo, príncipe de un reino, estaba peleándose ahí, con el heredero de un clan de dragones, sobre quien mueve a quien en un baile.

-...Si quieres guiar entonces tal vez deberías bailar con Izuku, solo espero que no le muelas los pies. -Todoroki exclamo exasperado y ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño omega, quien asustado solo comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con alguien.

-¡Ah! ¡S-Shinso! -Izuku alzo las manos en señal de rendición frente al alfa de cabello guinda. -L-Lo siento, solo estaba tratando de...-Shinso rio.

-No te preocupes, Midoriya. Te estaba buscando de hecho. -El omega se sorprendió, pero el alfa le tendió una mano. - ¿Quieres bailar? -Izuku se sorprendió, pero a lo lejos escucho un suspiro de exclamación y logro ver a su madre de reojo sonriéndole y saliendo rápidamente del salón después de dejar un gran pastel. Shinso era un noble después de todo.

-Sí, pero no soy tan bueno. -Se disculpó, pero Shinso negó con la cabeza e Izuku acepto su mano.

El alfa lo llevo hasta el centro del salón, de la pista de baile, y lo tomo con delicadez de la cintura, alzando su brazo con su mano fija y comenzando a bailar al compás de la música. Izuku podía sentir su cara enrojecer al sentir como su pecho tocaba el del alfa. Tenía que voltear arriba para verlo a los ojos, pero era algo que no podría hacer, ciertamente le daría mucha vergüenza. Era diferente bailar con él a con Todoroki; Shinso lo movía con más delicadeza y le daba vuelta por la pista, como exhibiéndolo e Izuku se sentía extrañamente bien con eso, además cada que regresaba a su pecho su esencia de alfa inundaba sus sentidos. Era una verdadera esencia de alfa, más potente, más adictiva. La extraña esencia de Todoroki no se comparaba en nada, pero aun así el aroma que Izuku mas detectaba en esa habitación llena de Betas y Alfas, era la de Katsuki Bakugou, quien lo tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo a él.

-Me parece que este omega iba a bailar conmigo, bastardo. -Gruñó Katsuki, mirando retadoramente los ojos del otro alfa mientras el ambiente se llenaba de tensión.

Tal vez Inko tenía razón y no solo los alfas en el mercado se fijaban en él.


End file.
